


Tickets

by LovelyArtist



Category: Welcome to Night Vale
Genre: Carlos is Autistic, Carlos is a good bean, Cecil Is a Good Boyfriend, Fluff, Happy, M/M, Musicals, Science, Stimming, Theatre geek Carlos, Tooth-Rotting Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-09
Updated: 2016-11-09
Packaged: 2018-08-30 00:36:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,995
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8511934
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelyArtist/pseuds/LovelyArtist
Summary: Cecil surprises Carlos with some musical tickets.





	

Carlos was so wrapped up in his latest experiment, he hardly heard the door open. “Oh, hi, Cecil,” at the sound of his boyfriend’s name, Carlos glanced up from his work, seeing Rachelle and his Cecil by the front door, Cecil with a bag of takeout hanging loosely by his side. “Carlos is in the back, he’ll be glad to see you.”

The scientist stood from his comfortable chair and walked to meet Cecil. “Hey, Pooh,” he hummed, standing on tiptoes to catch Cecil’s lips in a kiss.

“Hey, bunny.” Cecil chimed back, then raised the bag to eyesight level. “I brought Jerry’s Tacos.”

“Great, I was just about to text you about lunch plans.” Carlos smiled, borrowing Dave’s chair from his workstation and offered Cecil the seat. “The show sounded good today.”

“Thanks,” Cecil smiled, and sat in the offered seat. “I’m just glad that puppy infestation is done and over with. They were all _sooooo_ cute, but Khoshekh was really not amused.”

Carlos snickered quietly, sitting back down in his seat and closing his notebooks. “How about you, how are _you_ doing today, Carlos?” Cecil asked, setting the bag down on the counter, careful to avoid any experiments that were set up on the counter.

“I’m doing very well!” Carlos replied happily, scooting closer to Cecil and the food, still sitting in his chair. “My team found this new mineral down in Mission Gorge, and it’s really great, Cecil! Seriously, it may someday be the type of currency used here in Night Vale, it’s so fascinating!”

“That’s great, Carlos.” Cecil smiled at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm. “sooo, what’re you doing tonight, then?”

“Tonight?” Carlos tilted his head, as if he were a dog. “I was thinking I’d wrap up here around five-thirty, six o’clock or so, then I’d come home and make dinner. Then spend the night with my incredibly handsome radio host boyfriend, and watch date night movies, like usual Friday nights.” He had a small, content smile over his face. “Why, did you have something in mind?”

“Welllll,” Cecil held out the “l” sound for a good while. “I guess there’s that _one_ thing, maybe.”

Carlos looked up at him with some curiosity. “What’s that, sweetie?”

Cecil tried to stave off a smile, unzipping the fanny pack at his hip and taking two long slips of paper from it. “Oh, nothing, really.” He tried to sound nonchalant. “I just happened to have two tickets to that show playing down at the Opera House.” He put a finger to his chin in a theatrical display, keeping one eye on Carlos, watching his reaction. “Oh, dear, what was it called again? Wonky? Wily? Wiccan?”

“ _Wicked?!_ ” Carlos almost blurted out, his eyes wide and his mouth almost hanging open in a smile.

“Oh, that’s right, _that’s_ what it’s called!” Cecil smirked in false recollection. “I have to review it for the show sometime, and- oh, dear me, would you look at this! These are for center stage, row twenty-five aisle three. Huh, that seems like possibly the best seats in the house.” Cecil nudged the other man with his knuckle. “But, I mean, if you _reaaaaaaally_ want to, we could just stay home, and have that nice lazy night in…”

“Are you kidding?!” Carlos almost jumped from his seat, his hands waving energetically. “Holy guacamole, Ceec, _Wicked!_ That’s one of my favorite musicals ever, how did you know?!”

“I may have looked through the music on your phone,” Cecil said with a smirk, “Also, I asked Rachelle what you sang around the lab. Apparently, _‘Defying Gravity’_ is a popular one around here.”

Carlos had a sheepish smile, but didn’t stop waving his hands. “Wow, Cecil,” The scientist seemed to vibrate with joy. “Scientifically speaking, this is the best surprise, _ever!!_ ”

Cecil felt his heart melt at the sight of his excited boyfriend. One of the radio host’s favorite sights in the world was an excited Carlos, whether he was happy and excited at some new scientific discovery, or happy and excited to go somewhere or do something with Cecil, or anything at all that made him happy. This time was no different, and it affected him just the same as every other time. Carlos put his hands on Cecil’s cheeks, kissing his lips again and again between phrases. “Thank you,” kiss. “Thank you,” kiss. “Thank you,” kiss. “Best.” Kiss. “Boyfriend.” Kiss. “Ever.” Kiss.

Cecil mirrored the other man’s hands, putting them to Carlos’s round cheeks and pressing their foreheads together. “I’m so not, that’s you.” Cecil told him, smiling widely.

“Noooo,” Carlos shook his head, rubbing noses with Cecil. “Trust me, I’m a scientist. And all the evidence points to you being the best boyfriend ever. So there.”

“Jeez, you two,” Rachelle’s voice interjected their moment. “Get a room, already! Or at least warn us so we can clear the lab.”

Cecil tried not to laugh as Carlos’s face seemed to shift three shades redder. The radio host stole a quick peck to his lips, then pulled away just enough to turn and face Rachelle. “Well, here’s your warning, clear the lab.” Cecil told her. “This level of cute that is Carlos is not fit for human eyes.”

“ _Cecillll_ ,” Carlos almost whined, smiling and covering his blushing face in his hands.

“See? Too cute!” Cecil caught him in a hug.

Rachelle rolled her eyes, smiling. “God, I’m leaving before you sweet dorks give me cavities. See ya.”

“See ya, Chelle,” Cecil called as she left, then kissed Carlos’s head. “Okay, Bunny. I have to go record a few ads for the show, but it shouldn’t take me too long. If we leave the house around five, we’ll have enough time to get a bite to eat before the show, sound good?”

“Sounds _perfect,_ Ceec,” Carlos smiled up at him, and was again nearly vibrating in Cecil’s arms. “Oh my god, I’m so excited, I can’t wait!!”

“I’m glad, sweetie,” Cecil hummed happily, planting a kiss to the bridge of his nose, below the nosepiece of his thick glasses. “I’ll let you get back to work. See you later?”

“See you later.” Carlos nodded, his mouth stretched in a jack o’ lantern grin almost literally from ear to ear.

 

***

 

Cecil straightened his tie, staring at the black fabric covering the mirror as though he could see his reflection in the glass behind it. He’d thought ahead and brought his clothes he wanted to wear to the show with him to the studio on the off chance he couldn’t get out in time. He turned to where Khoshekh and his kittens floated in their various fixed places in space, next to the sink. Most of them were floating in place, mewing at Cecil, demanding his attention, but one had taken it upon himself to turn somersaults and try to attack the tails of his sisters. Khoshekh had his paws tucked underneath himself like a little floating “cat loaf”, his one good eye narrowed halfway in a gesture of trust. “Well, kitties,” Cecil turned around, showing off his light blue dress shirt, violet vest, black octopus tentacle-textured tie and green slacks. “How do I look?”

Khoshekh perked his good eye open slightly, as if to examine Cecil. He screeched a meow that sent a chill down Cecil’s spine and resonated in his teeth, which the host took as a “looks good, dad!” “Thanks, buddy,” Cecil cooed, carefully scratching behind the cat’s ear fins.

The cat screech-meowed and rolled over in midair to expose his tummy, stretching all of his limbs and tendrils lazily. Cecil didn’t oblige to belly-rubs, just because the last time he tried to Khoshekh decided that the “three pats and done” rule didn’t apply, and it was actually closer to “one pat and don’t even think about trying another”. Cecil honestly didn’t have the time to go back to the hospital for anti-venoms today, so he decided not to chance it. “Sorry, baby boy,” Cecil cooed, “Daddy can’t get poisoned today. Maybe tomorrow, if the news is slow.”

Khoshekh gave a little grumble of disappointment, then stretched himself out so he could groom himself as all cats-floating in a fixed space or no-tend to do. “Bye, babies!” Cecil called, slinging his messenger bag over his shoulder and walking out of the bathroom, door swinging behind him.

He rushed to get home; he’d been a little later with recording than he’d intended to be. It was nearly five o’clock, Carlos was sure to be waiting for him already. Grateful for the fact they lived so close to the station, he pulled into his spot next to Carlos’s little hybrid coupe, and killed the ignition with the knife sitting in his center console. He untwisted the key, pocketing the mess of house, station, and car keys but left the door unlocked as he left. The radio host’s pockets jingled as he walked quickly up the stairs, to their third floor apartment. He opened the door, barely remembering to appease the door knocker with a “ _thank-you-for-guarding-our-home_ ” tap, and adjusted his collar. “Carlos, I’m home,” he called. “All ready to go?”

“Just about!” Carlos replied from the bedroom, “I’ll be out in just a second.”

Cecil ran a hand through his hair, ruffling it with a splash of water from the sink. He heard the bedroom door close, his eyes drifting towards the sound. “Hey, Pooh,” Cecil hadn’t fully turned when he felt Carlos’s hands on his sides and Carlos’s lips on his neck. “Ready to go to dinner?”

“Mm-hmm,” Cecil nodded, turning in Carlos’s arms so he faced him.

Cecil put his hand to Carlos’s cheek. The scientist looked as though he hadn’t stopped smiling since Cecil left. “Excited?”

Carlos smiled wider and nodded happily. “ _So_ excited.” If Carlos’s arms weren’t wrapped around Cecil, they would’ve been flapping. But Cecil thought he could feel him bouncing in place, just a little. “Like, I don’t think it’s scientifically _possible_ to be more excited.”

“Good.” Cecil smiled back at him, kissing him between his eyebrows, then nuzzling him with his forehead, then kissing the little freckle squarely on the tip of his nose. “You are so cute!”

“Nuh-uh!” Carlos smiled cheekily, shaking his head. “I’m not cute! You are! It’s a scientific fact! I can back it up with charts and everything!”

“Well I still think you win in terms of cuteness, Bunny. And handsomeness. And amazingness.” Cecil gushed, kissing his lips in a chaste, quick kiss. “I mean, look at you, you’re so handsome!”

Carlos took a step back, and showed off his formal lab coat- dark blue, down to his knees, buttoned at the middle button- as well as the black shirt and bright green tie underneath. “Do you like it?” The scientist smiled widely. “Look, I match the show! Black and green!” He gave a little spin, making the tails of the coat follow him in a circle.

Cecil couldn’t help but smile and catch him in a tight hug. He hummed happily as he squeezed, kissing his head a couple of times. “So handsome!” he hummed, “I _love_ it, bunny!” 

The radio host put his hands to Carlos’s soft, round cheeks again. “And while I would really love to _show_ you just how cute, and handsome, and amazing, and wonderful you are, we should probably get going if you wanted to get dinner first.”

Carlos nodded a little, still smiling. “I suppose you’re right,” he conceded temporary defeat. “What were you thinking for dinner?”

“Well, I was kinda thinking maybe we could go to Tourniquet.” Cecil hummed casually, hiding a smile.

“But we’d _never_ get a reservation there,” Carlos’s smile widened slightly. “Oh my god, you didn’t.”

“Maaaaaaybe I did,” Cecil drawled out the ‘a’ sound. He couldn’t hide his smile for long. “I mean. I guess I _do_ know their sous chef, and he _may_ have been able to shake up the bats in the cave a little. But, that’s just _maybe_.”

“Best. Boyfriend. _EVER_.”

**Author's Note:**

> Hi.
> 
> this is something that's been in the works for a while, but I hadn't been sure where to go with it. I may add a second chapter, but for the moment, it is a oneshot. 
> 
> I did put a nickel in it to finish it up though. given the results of today's election, I figured we could use some lgbtqia+ positive stuff. Cecil and Carlos being cute and gay and sweet seemed like a good thing for helping to deal with this.
> 
> Stay strong everyone. this too shall pass.


End file.
